


Godling

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: Crossover AU in which Loki’s life and fate change dramatically with the arrival of a certain mad scientist and his Master at the end of Avengers. Frankenstein and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel are from the webtoon Noblesse. You can read this story without knowing Noblesse per se. Raizel and Frankenstein are Master and servant and can communicate via their bond (mind link). Frankenstein’s weapon is the Dark Spear.





	1. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Loki’s life changes when a certain mad scientist gets involved.

Frankenstein looked around in amazement. Even as a flicker of his power first went out to check on his Master, he didn’t dare take his eyes off his surroundings, even though his Master came first.  
  
He should have known that there was no way a simple trip to New York to help a longtime friend wouldn’t end in disaster. But even if he had guessed, he would have never guessed that the fight breaking out with a powerful mage would send both him and his Master into an unknown world. Into another dimension, if he had to guess right.

‘There is a soul that is screaming out.’

He felt what Master was seeing through the bond and felt himself flinch. It felt worse than a mutant contract. It was almost like the soul was screaming in pain, begging for death.  
  
A window broke and up to their right and they watched as a man fell. Frankenstein felt his Master’s power rise, but right before he could move to catch the human, metal surrounded him and sent him flying up.     

Now that the human wasn’t in danger, Frankenstein knew it was time to find that soul. He was surprised that his Master jumped right up and through the window that the human had just vacated.  

With a quick step, Frankenstein followed, coming to land in a nice looking penthouse. A man stood there looking at them in puzzlement. Frankenstein could only guess this was the one whose soul was calling out.   
  
The man had black hair and wore an awful lot of leather. His green eyes were filled with a craze that reminded Frankenstein of the Dark Spear.   
  
“Who are you?”  

Frankenstein did not get a chance to speak. His Master stepped forward and his power filled the air.   
  
“Your soul is not as it should be.”  
  
The man flinched and before either of them could move, the Noblesse’s power was wrapping around the man’s mind. The man let out a scream as his legs gave way. The staff in his hand clattered to the floor and a flick of his Master’s power sent it flying.      
  
A second later, Master was lowering his hand and stepping back. Carefully, Frankenstein moved forward, crouching next to the fallen man. Green eyes tried to glare at him, but Frankenstein smirked even as he read the confusion and mistrust in those eyes.      
  
“Hello, I am Frankenstein. I take it you are feeling better.”  
  
When no answer was given, Frankenstein stood, knowing better then to offer help to a stranger, even more so to one that had been through a hell such as this man had.      
  
“I will ask you a favor, for the assistance you have been given.”     
  
Frankenstein was sure that if the man had breath enough to talk, he would be cursing.      
  
“All I ask is that you stay with my Master so I can go and help fix whatever it is that I can hear going on. I do not like leaving him without protection.”  
  
The confused look he was sent made Frankenstein want to laugh as he turned and head for the window. He could hear the sounds of explosions and it was like a calling card to the Dark Spear, who had yet to have its fill of violence this time.  
  
‘Master, can you please keep an eye on him. He should not be left alone after what has happened.’      
  
“ **I release the seal that holds your power.** _”_    
  
His Master nodded as Frankenstein passed him, those crimson eyes only sparing a glance before they turned back to the man. _We really need to get a name from him._  

Frankenstein jumped down from the building he was on just as the green creature caught the man in red and gold armor. The green creature roared at him just as he landed. He grinned when he heard the man in god and red gasping for air.     
  
“I see you made it,” Frankenstein called out.     
  
Three sets of eyes fixed on him, even as the man in red and gold sat up.     
  
“Hello Goldilocks, thank you for your help in the fight.”     
  
“It was my pleasure to help. I am a doctor as well, so as soon I have gone to see my companion, I do not mind helping out with the injured.”  
  
“Who are you?” It came from the man in blue.     
  
“How rude of me. You may call me Frankenstein.”   

“Frankenstein, like the creator of monsters. Well, that will work out well. We already have two gods and a Capsicle on earth, why not add a mythical scientist, too?”  

Frankenstein froze as the word _monster_ echoed around in his head. _How… Why… How is that book here? I will never escape it._    
  
Putting it to the back of his mind, Frankenstein smiled at them all.      
  
“I’m sorry to say, but we will have to leave the rest of the introductions until after. My Master and a patient of mine are waiting.”

Turning, Frankenstein jumped up on the least destroyed building around and used it to jump up to the next.      
  
The man that he had left on the floor was now sitting on the couch with his Master. Frankenstein paid him no mind. Instead he stood in front of the Noblesse and bowed.  
  
“Master, the race that attacked has now been defeated, although there has been a lot of destruction to the city.”  
  
Crimson eyes turned and locked onto Frankenstein like he was searching for something.      
  
“You wish to go help the wounded.” There was no question in his Master’s voice. His Master knew him so well.      
  
“Yes, though I am unsure it this place will allow me to. This is not out universe, so I do not have the resources that would normally allow me to help.”     
  
“You are a healer?”     
  
Frankenstein turned to the strange man.      
  
“In a way. I am more of a scientist, though that allows me to help, as I understand the human body like no other.”   
  
All three on them froze as a voice from nowhere spoke up.     
  
“If that is true, Mr. Frankenstein, then Sir maybe able to help you gain what you need. He will be here in five minutes, along with the rest of the Avengers.”      
  
Although he was slightly shocked, it didn’t stop Frankenstein's curiosity from getting the better of him.      
  
“Thank you. May I ask who is speaking?”      
  
“I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark’s AI. Mr. Stark was the man in the armor.”     
  
Artificial Intelligence. Tao would find that most fascinating. Maybe if they ever developed a good relationship, perhaps this Mr. Stark could tell him how Jarvis came to be. Even from that short sentence, he could tell that the AI was more than just a computer program.      
  
“Thank you, Jarvis. Do you know if it would be ok if I used the kitchen while we waited?”     
  
“You may use the kitchen. If you need any assistance, please ask.”      
  
With a nod, Frankenstein headed to the kitchen.      
  
“Do you have tea here, Jarvis?”   

“Yes, you will find the pot and other items you need two cupboards to your left.”      
  
“Thank you for your assistance. Do you know how many I will be making for?”      
  
“There will be eight that will most likely accept the tea. Sir will want coffee. I can see to that.”      
  
The last part had an annoyed tone to it, as if he didn’t approve of Mr Stark’s drinking habits.      
  
“Thank you, that will be most helpful.”     

Frankenstein had just set the tray down when the elevator opened and six weary looking people walked in. He sent a polite smile their way.      
  
“I made tea. You all must be tired after such a fight. Does anyone have any injuries that need attending to?”  
  
All six of them seemed taken aback, even the big green one. Now that the danger had passed, Frankenstein couldn’t hold himself back.     
  
“Look at you. Can you understand me?”     
  
Frankenstein moved closer, going around the others so he could examine the big green one. He had seen him during combat and had been very impressed.  
  
“I see... slight flaw with the skin tone, other than that, nothing majorly wrong.” 

The green one threw a punch at Frankenstein, which made not just Frankenstein move back, but also the other five. Smiling, Frankenstein held out his hand.       
  
“Now there is no need for that. I was just getting a look at your physical structure. Is this your everyday appearance, or is this some kind of transformation? Taking into consideration your clothes, I would say transformation. I would love to talk to the person who made you and find out what they were thinking when they decided to mess with the...”  
  
“Frankenstein.” His Master’s voice held that tone of waiting.  
  
All eyes fell on his Master. He knew this even as he returned to his Master’s side.      
  
“My apologies, Master.”     
  
Picking up the teapot, Frankenstein refilled his Master's cup. Then he turned to the man he had still not gotten a name for and saw that his cup had yet to be touched.     
  
“You should drink. Even with your advanced metabolism, I can tell you need some calories. Once we have sorted out what is going on, you will need food and rest.”       
  
“Goldilocks. What is Rock of Ages doing here?”      
  
Frankenstein’s eyes flicked up as the tension rose in the room, adjusting himself slightly so that he was in between his patient and the newcomers.      
  
“Jarvis informed me that you were coming and that you might be willing to help me with my current identity problems. I decided it was best to wait for your return and as this man is a patient of mine, I thought it best that he be with me.”  
  
“He just tried to take over the planet.” The words were spoken harshly from the archer.  
  
“I am sorry, but doctor-patient confidentiality forbids me from explaining why that is an invalid argument.”

He heard the quiet chuckle from behind him and it only made his own smile grow.      
  
“He has killed people.” The archer growled as he advanced.      
  
“If I am guessing right, everyone in this room has killed.”      
  
That made the archer freeze.      
  
“I saw the way each of you fought today and over my many years of experience, it is easy to see who has caused so much death. Now if you wish to sit and talk like adults, then please come take a seat. If not then we may want to take this outside as this room already has a broken window and I am sure Jarvis would appreciate it if we didn’t break anything else.”       
  
“Thank you for the consideration, Mr. Frankenstein. Sir, Mr Loki has yet to do anything more then sit and have tea with our guests. There is also the fact that Mr. Loki has shown a significant change in body posture and eye color since the arrive of our guest.”      
  
“Is that so, Jarvis,” Mr. Stark said in a thoughtful tone.      
  
The armor around Mr. Stark folded back, allowing him to step out.      
  
“I hope that’s not just tea down there.”  
  
Frankenstein stepped back till he stood next the couch his Master was on.      
  
“No, Jarvis was most helpful in making you your coffee.”     
  
“Jay is the best like that.”      
  
Mr. Stark flopped down on the couch between his Master and Loki -  _finally we get a name for him -_ before turning to the others.  
  
“Come on now guys, before Rock of Ages decides he is done with this chat.”     
  
The others were slow to move and the archer never put his bow away.      
  
The green one sat on the ground while the lone female and the man in blue sat on the other couch. The Archer perched on the arm of the couch next to the female. The big one who had been glaring at Loki the entire time, finally moved to sit opposite Loki.  
  
“I think it best to introduce ourselves before we get started. I am Frankenstein and this is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel,” Frankenstein said, nodding to his Master.      
  
“Steve Rogers,” came the one in the blue.  
  
“Natasha.”   
  
“Thor, son of Odin.”  The way Thor spoke was very old fashioned and if Frankenstein wasn’t use to pushing things down, it might have triggered long-banished memories.     
  
“Clint,” snapped the archer.     
  
“That big guy is Hulk,” Mr. Stark said with a smile, one that made Frankenstein feel like playing with him. It was the same smile that Frankenstein himself had mastered to keep his thoughts hidden.      
  
He gave the man a raised eyebrow, as if to say, "And you?"      
  
“And I am Tony Stark. Now the question is, why didn’t you know who any of us are? Unless you have lived under a rock for the last 40 years, or are an alien, then there is no way of not know who I am.”      
  
Frankenstein met the challenging smile with one of his own.      
  
“I am very much human, a little older than 40 years and the reason why we are a little lost is because you do not exist in the timeline that we are from.”     
  
Frankenstein was very pleased with the reaction he got.      
  
“And you expect us to believe that?” Clint snarled. “You, who are siding with _him,_ ” he said pointing his finger at Loki.     
  
Frankenstein didn’t let his gaze shift from Tony.     
  
“If I am guessing right, you are a hacker, and you would have been running my face through facial recognition programs since I first set foot in this tower. And by my guess, you have yet to find anything. I cannot prove that which there is no evidence to prove. I must apologize for Alder's razor and all, but I have not had the time to collect data on it myself.”  
  
That got a smirk from Mr. Stark.  
  
“So you are a doctor.”     
  
“A scientist, though that does help with healing the human body and advancing it.”      
  
“So really, you're more of a super soldier, like our Capsicle, here.”      
  
“I would not say soldier, but I am an advanced being through science.”  
  
Frankenstein’s eyes flashed to the Hulk once more before turning back to Tony.     
  
“I am sure you have enough footage showing you that I have abilities. Part of those abilities is that I can feel when there is something wrong with a soul.” _Only through Master,_ he left unsaid. “I felt a soul in distress, so came here to help.”  
  
Turning to Loki, Frankenstein asked. “Do I have permission to tell them, or do we have to keep playing word games? I am sure Mr. Stark here has already guessed.”   

“Does it look like I have a choice?”  
  
Hatred flashed in those green eyes and Frankenstein couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He didn’t let his eyes track the wisps of green sparking from the man.  
  
“Watch your tongue brother,” Thor boomed, rising to his feet.        
  
Before anyone else could say anything, his Master’s power swept through the room.      
  
“ **Sit**.”  
  
Thor fell back in shock. Frankenstein himself only just managed to stay on his feet as the room fell quiet. All eyes locked on his Master as he took a sip of his tea, then turned to Frankenstein as if bidding him to continue.      
  
“Thank you, Master.”      
  
Frankenstein turned back to Loki.      
  
“Yes, you have a choice, and after what you have been through, I will not take any choices from you. I will say that it will be easier to keep you with me if you give me permission to tell them. I will keep it professional and I will not tell them more than they need to know.”  
  
Green eyes stared into his and Frankenstein saw the slightest hint of hope in them. _Maybe you are not too far gone. Being in Master’s presence will only help you._        
  
Finally, he got a nod.      
  
Smiling, he turned back to Tony.      
  
“As I was saying, I felt that something was wrong with the soul in this room, so after you so kindly exited, Master and I came up to find Loki. Loki’s mind was under the control of another. We got rid of that control and I have taken Loki on as a patient until I deem him healthy enough to leave my care.”      
  
“And if we wish him not to remain free?”      
  
The Dark Spear's power rose even though Frankenstein himself made no move other than to smile. 

“Then it is within my rights to protect all those under my care. Just as you all would protect the archer in your care, though he was controlled as well.”  
  
Frankenstein turned his eyes on Clint.      
  
“You have a common enemy. You can either chose to ignore this fact and continue hating a man who had little control over it or you can combine your efforts and both take out the one who is really responsible. Do not come to an answer now. Think about it for a little while and then come back.”     
  
Before he could say anything else, Jarvis spoke up      
  
“Mr. Frankenstein, I have organized all that you have asked for. It is waiting for you at one of the temporary emergency sites. You have been identified under the agreed name of Dr. Franken Lee.”     
  
“That was quick Jarvis. I will also need a way to contact you, should I need more supplies.”      
  
“I am sure that Sir will be happy to give you a phone. He has a habit of throwing them away.”      
  
“J, has Goldilocks already corrupted you?”   

“No, Sir. We had a conversation while he was making tea. It allowed me to judge that he is indeed able to help our there with any victims of the attack. We also came to the conclusion that it would be better for him to start sooner, so as to save more lives.”  
  
This seemed to calm something in Tony.  

“Right J, send the location to my phone; I will walk Goldilocks there.”  

“At once, Sir.”     
  
Frankenstein turned to his Master.      
  
“Master, will you be okay waiting for me, here? I am sure that Jarvis will let me know if anything were to happen here. And if it is not too much trouble, I am sure Loki will stay with you while he rests.”      
  
As much as Frankenstein didn’t like leaving his Master by himself, having his Master around a lot of hurt humans was just asking for him to use more power.               
  
Tony stood with a showy flare and turned to the Noblesse.     
  
“I’m trusting you, Anime Princess, to keep Rock of Ages from going anywhere.”      
  
Before Frankenstein could protest, his Master nodded.  
  
“Right. Avengers, move out. We have a city that can use our help and a mad scientist to deliver.”      
  
Instead of heading for the elevator, he walked to the suit and let it wrap around him. The face plate lifted up.

“Come along Goldilocks, try to keep up.”  
  
Frankenstein sent him a smirk.  

“You know I can’t fly, right?” Frankenstein then leaped from the window.      
  
Frankenstein laughed and turned around mid-leap to see the others at the window. A metal suit of gold and red joined him in the free fall and the god of thunder was not too far behind.       
  
He felt his Master sigh through the bond. 

‘Look after Loki, Master, and let me know if you need me.’      
  
With a twist he flipped and jumped off a roof, following the direction of the shining suit.


	2. Data Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elisa is the heroine from Hans Christian Anderson's story, "The Wild Swans" (which you should totally read if you haven't!).

Frankenstein didn't know how long it had been. All he was focused on was each person they put in front of him. He couldn’t focus on how many had lived and how many had died, no, he just let that slip from his mind. Later, he knew his brain would keep count of all the ones he couldn't save. But that was for later.

It wasn’t till a hand on his shoulder made him flinch away with a snarl on his lips that it really registered where he was. He had told them never to touch him before this began, so who would dare...?

Crimson eyes met his as the hand left his shoulder.

**_Frankenstein. Time to rest._ **

_Master, there is still more that I can do_ , he pleaded, even though he knew what was about to happen.

**_”Sleep.”_ **

The last thing Frankenstein felt were strong arms catching him as his world went black.

* * *

Raizel watched his Bonded drop into his arms. Frankenstein had worked himself too hard the last three days. Even now Raizel could feel the Dark Emotions spiking in a dangerous way. He knew his Bonded would be getting little sleep without assistance.

“He really has done an amazing job. He saved so many lives. Some I’m sure that normal doctors wouldn’t have been able to save,” Dr. Banner said.

Raizel turned to look at the human who shared his body with another. This human had come and alerted him after he had been unable to pull Frankenstein away from his work.  
  
He let out a sigh. Frankenstein wouldn’t see it that way. He would see each death as a personal failure.

Turning, he spotted Loki standing in the doorway waiting. This being who had been his companion the last few days... his behavior seemed to Raizel to be was an interesting mix between a Noble and Frankenstein. Loki could meditate for hours, but then that period was followed by hours of needing to move and express himself. Emerald eyes were looking pensively at Raizel now. 

"For a mortal, he works himself too hard."  
  
The Noblesse let out a sigh, which only made those eyes light up with amusement.  
  
"That is Frankenstein’s way."  
  
Raizel followed Loki, ignoring any looks sent his way. They had only just made it out of the building when Mr. Stark landed in his metal suit.  
  
"What happened to Goldilocks?" he asked as his face was revealed. Raizel almost smiled at the concern he could feel in the man’s soul.  
  
Before the Noblesse could reply, Loki stepped in. He had been doing that ever since they had been placed together.  
  
"The mortal was overworking himself so, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel made him go nighty night. I am sure he would do the same to you if he felt the need." The smirk in Loki's voice was easy to hear.  
   
Raizel let out a sigh. It was like having another Frankenstein, except this one was flaunting the power he guessed Raizel had. Raizel was used to people fearing him. The Lord had used the Noblesse's position to put fear into Nobles for so long that no matter how Raizel acted, Nobles had always held back while talking to him.  
  
He couldn't help but look down at the human who had changed all of that. Those crystal blue eyes, currently hidden, always held so much trust. Raizel hoped that once these people saw how Frankenstein reacted around him, they would realize that he would never use his power without good intention.  
  
"So Elisa turned Goldilocks here into Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"You and your children’s tales. Perhaps you would like to join Elisa in her vow of silence?" A green mist swirled around Loki's fingers and Raizel could feel Tony's soul flinch away, though the man’s face revealed nothing.  
  
"Loki," Raizel spoke, drawing both sets of eyes to him.  
  
Loki gave him a half smile, as if to say, _Sorry._  
  
"Yes, we should get this overworked mortal to bed."  
  
Loki turned his back to Iron Man as he reached back and gently touched a hand to Raizel's arm.  
  
"'Til next time, Anthony."   
  
With a flick of Loki's power they were gone, only to reappear next to the rooms they'd been given several floors down.  
  
Green eyes looked at Raizel with a nervous gaze, as if he were unsure if what he did would get him told off. _Who had been the one to tell him off for being helpful?_  
  
Raizel let his approval show in his gaze as he gave a nod of thank you. He was rewarded with a small smile and a soul that sung with happiness.  _Yet another way he is like Frankenstein. Fiercely independent one minute, desperately craving approval the next._  
  
"Hello Loki, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. I hope your outing went well," came the voice of Jarvis, whom Raizel was still getting used to ("artificial intelligence" was something he had no real context to understand).  
  
He nodded as Loki answered, "Well enough, now that we have retrieved that mortal so bent on working himself into an early grave."  
  
"Shall I have food ordered for when he wakes up?"  
  
As much as Raizel wants to say _yes, ramen, please_ , he knew that Frankenstein would prefer to cook.

"No, thank you, Frankenstein will want to cook."   
  
"I will make sure the kitchen is stocked."  
  
Raizel gave another nod before heading off to his room.

* * *

Frankenstein let out a flick of power before he had even opened his eyes. Anxiety hummed through his body like a swarm of angry bees. _I don't know this room. Why am I here?_  
  
Sitting up carefully, he looked around the tidy room for anything familiar. It was obviously a guest room as everything was in neutral tones, as if not to offend anyone.  
   
He stood and used a flick of power to change his crumpled clothes into something more fitting. _What happened? The last thing he had been doing was working on a patient, and then..._  
  
Slowly pulling himself to a standing position, he could feel the panic settling in as he moved toward the door. Automatically, his mind reached out for his Master.

_**Frankenstein.**_

_Master?_

_**It's okay. You are safe.** _

The door opened and crimson eyes met his just before he stepped through it. 

 ** _I had to go collect you, as you had not come back in three sunrises._**  
  
Frankenstein flinched at the disapproval he perceived in his Master's tone. Had it really been three days? 

_I am sorry, Master, there were just so many people..._

So many that only he, Frankenstein, had a chance of saving. So many that he was forced to abandon.

A gloved hand rested on his cheek.

**_Frankenstein, you have done well, but now it is time for you to make lunch and see to your other patient._ **

_Loki._  Frankenstein winced, shaking his head, disappointed in himself. How could he have forgotten that he had a traumatized person to look after? 

_I'm sorry, Master._

He wanted to look away, though he didn't dare break eye contact.  
   
But Raizel smiled and this seemed to settle something in him even as his Master turned away.  
  
Frankenstein followed, memorizing the layout as he went. He was pleased when he came into the sitting room and saw the large window. _That would make Master happy._  Taking note of the furniture, he spotted his patient lying on one of the couches, book in hand.  _Good, he is relaxing. His body weight is still on the low side. I wonder how long it would have taken to put him in such a state._  
   
"One moment, Master," Frankenstein called out before the Noblesse could take his seat.  
  
Crimson eyes filled with confusion, but Raizel took a step back. Frankenstein quickly picked up the armchair and moved it so it was close to the window. The coffee table and other armchair were quick to follow.  
  
With a bow, he smiled at his Master.  
  
_I know it is not quite the view you are use to, but it would be good for Loki to get some sunlight._  
  
Raizel sent him a knowing look. Frankenstein was quite sure that it would not get past his Master that he would use Loki's health as an excuse to make Raizel rest as well.  _Turnabout is fair play._  
  
"Loki, would you mind keeping Master company while I make tea?" Frankenstein spoke up, turning his eyes on the man trying to hide the fact that he was observing him.  
  
Green eyes narrowed and Frankenstein sent a smirk his way. Mischief shown in them as Loki smiled back.   
  
"It would be my pleasure to keep Cadis Etrama Di Raizel company while you wait on us."  
  
Frankenstein wanted to laugh. _This was going to be so much fun._  He had guessed that Loki would be a bit brash like M-21, but he had never guessed _this_ much.   
  
A sigh was heard, making both of them grin.  
  
Frankenstein moved into the kitchen and was pleased to find a teapot waiting in the kitchen.  
  
"Jarvis?"  
  
"Yes, Frankenstein."  
  
"I am guessing it was you who purchased this teapot."  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong with it?"   
  
"No, it is perfect. Thank you, you did well."   
  
"Is there anything else you need?" Even though he didn't say it, Frankenstein was sure he could hear a pleased note in the AI, like he wasn't used to people thanking him.  
  
"After we have have had lunch, I will need to talk to someone who can organize a use of a laboratory. Do you happen to know whom I should see about this?"  
  
There was a pause for a few moments before for the reply came.  
  
"Sir says that you may use the one in the tower. I can show you to it after you are done with your lunch."  
  
"Thank you, Jarvis. Can you please pass along a thank you to Mr. Stark as well?" 

* * *

As Frankenstein was cleaning up after lunch, he picked up an intrusion on to there floor where they were currently staying.  
  
"Goldilocks, Jarvis said you wished to play mad scientist. What is it that we are making come back from the dead?"  
  
Frankenstein wanted to swat the man across the room. Even with the Union not being the perpetrators of deception, that dratted book bearing his name  _still_ came up.  
  
"Well, you already have the looks. So I don't mind being the brains and doing all the work."   
  
Tony grinned at him while sweeping a hand out, gesturing to himself.  
   
"You _wish_ you looked as good as me at this age." The little wink he gave left little to the imagination.  
  
Frankenstein walked forward and gave the shorter man his most seductive smile, while looking him up and down before leaning in a whispering in a purr, "Sweet stuff, I _am_ sorry, but sleeping with you would make me a bit of a cradle snatcher." He then stepped back and switched to his most innocent smile. "Come see me when you turn of age," he continued, finishing with a wink of his own.  
  
The stunned look Tony gave him went well with the sultry laugh. "Well, well. You said you were human, Sugar, so just how much of a cougar are you?"  
  
Frankenstein gave a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Hard to tell. I'm around the 1400 year mark. Time wasn't recorded so well back then. So what do you think? I don't look so bad for being born in the Dark Ages."  
  
He felt all eyes on him.  
  
"A mortal older than me?" It came out like a hiss and Frankenstein's eyes shot to Loki who stared back with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am portrayed as one of the most gifted minds." What he kept quiet about was that he was more often portrayed as the monster that killed for science. _“So,_ mind your elders and stay and keep Master company _."_

Turning his eyes back to Tony, he smiled. 

"Now young man, how about showing me to this laboratory that I can feel you are so proud of?"

Everything that has happened in the last few moments seemed forgotten as Tony grinned.

"You’re going to love it, old man." He was all but jittering with excitement.

 ** _Be careful with him. His soul shows signs of mistrust._**  

His Master's tone was one of warning. For Raizel to have mentioned it specifically, it must be significant.

 _I will keep that in mind._  
  
They took the elevator down. Frankenstein wasn’t sure how many floors as Tony never pressed a button nor spoke to Jarvis.  _Now I know how it feels when I do this to the kids,_ he thought. Briefly, he wondered how the rest of the household was doing in his and his Master's absence. He hoped they were okay.  
  
Before the door had completely opened, Tony was already talking. Frankenstein couldn’t help but be reminded of Tao. It was no trouble at all to follow along with what was being said while looking around at the same time. There were some advantages of being a human who had lived as long as he had, after all.  
  
The laboratory was good. Nothing like his own, of course, but then, this one wasn’t built for human experiments.  
  
“If there is anything that you need, just ask Jarvis.”  
  
Frankenstein smiled at the man who was so young in his eyes, yet now that he was looking for it, he could see how run down Tony was. His Master was right: someone had trodden on him and caused the doubt that was clearly visible in the tired man’s eyes.  
  
“Thank you. It is quite amazing. It will take some getting use to, as I generally make most of my own equipment, but when I am done writing some notes up, I would be happy if you joined me in here.”  
  
Tony’s eyes went wide and Frankenstein wanted to smile. His hunch was correct, it seemed.  
  
“I had already guessed that your specialty lies in the mechanical side of science, but I know a fellow genius when I see one. If I am guessing right, you will find what I can tell you about the human body to be fascinating and a learning experience like no other.”  
  
“How long do you need? I can get Brucie and we can all science together.” He was bouncing on his heels, almost exactly like Tao.   
  
“As long as Jarvis doesn’t mind helping me out, I am sure I will only need a few hours. So let’s say we meet down here after dinner...?”  
  
Tony was nodding as he called out, “J, will love to help you out, right J?”  
  
“Yes, it would be my pleasure.”     

* * *

Loki looked over at the being that the mortal who was older than him had called Master. He still couldn’t work out why anyone would willingly submit to that. _What would possess anyone to put another above themselves the way Frankenstein had done with Cadis Etrama Di Raizel?_  
   
He still hadn’t figured it out by the time Frankenstein arrived back from the laboratory. He watched as the two of them shared knowing looks before Frankenstein nodded once and headed into the kitchen. Surely they were exchanging thoughts via some form of mental communication.

 _Did they really communicate like that? Is that how this being had gotten control over Frankenstein? Could Frankenstein be in the same situation that he himself had just gotten out of?_    
   
He wasn’t sure how long he had been thinking when Frankenstein spoke.  
  
“Loki, could you come speak with me?”  
  
He gave the mortal a glance over. _What was it he wished to talk about? Out of the sight of the one he called Master?_  
  
After giving a nod, Loki followed Frankenstein to the room that he and his Master seemed to be sharing. The older man came to a pause at the window. Loki followed suit.  
  
“I can tell that the relationship between Master and I is causing you some discomfort. I do not want this to be so. Allow me to clarify. I will tell you four points and then let you know something I wish I had been told earlier. Then you may ask me any questions you have.”  
  
Frankenstein did not look at him, rather, he just stood there waiting. It was only after Loki had nodded that he continued.  
  
“First, what Master and I share is complete consensual. I went into this knowing that I would be serving him."  
  
_Could that really be the case?_ It made no sense to Loki.   
   
"Second is that for all I do for my Master, he gives me something that nobody else has ever given me. He has given me somewhere to belong."  
  
That was something Loki could somewhat understand. Even though it had only been a few days, he had strangely felt more at home here than he had anywhere else. Not even Asgard had felt as welcoming. Sure, his mother had always been compassionate with him, but there had always been some parts of him that had never been accepted.  
   
"Third, you'll have to trust me on this: no matter how many people you meet, no one will ever accept you as much as Cadis Etrama Di Raizel does. Yes, some things will be new to him, but he will always be willing to listen to you, should you need it."  
  
It was hard for Loki to believe what this mortal had just said. No one could really be like that. Yet, he had seen evidence of it already, hadn't he? Over the last three days, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had just sat there, looking out the window, until something internal seemed to tell him that Loki needed his attention and just like that, the being had fixed his full focus on him. Loki had found himself completely at a loss to explain it.  
   
"Fourth, and this one is the most important... I chose this contract with my Master after I was called a monster by my own race."  
  
Loki flinched. He knew precisely what it was like to be viewed as a monster. What it was like to live around those who could see nothing else in you.  
   
"I was an outcast from the very people I was trying to protect. Despite all I did for them, I was told that I was doing more harm than good. No matter where I went, I got told this over and over again, but then I met my Master. I lived for 10 years with my Master, not knowing anything about him except that he was a high ranking member of his race."

Loki saw a smile play on Frankenstein’s lips, even though it was clearly painful for him to recall.

"It wasn't until later that I found out that Master's role, as the Noblesse, was that of a judge and executioner. The Noblesse has been tasked with making sure that no one with power will use that power to cause harm to lesser beings. After all those years of being told I was a monster, I found myself living with the one being who had a right to kill me if that were really true. Yet I had survived ten years under his roof." Frankenstein paused, gazing out the window in a manner reflective of his Master.  
  
"It was so freeing, just knowing that no matter how I felt, or whatever others claimed, I knew that I couldn't possibly be a monster as long as this being allowed me to live."

Frankenstein turned to Loki and gave him a smile that looked both bright and sad.  
  
"Now I will tell you something. It may not have been ten years, but you have lasted four days with my Master. So, as far as I can see it, you can be no more a monster than I."

Frankenstein turned his eyes back to the window, leaving Loki to his thoughts. 

 _Could that really be the case?_ Loki wondered. Was it so easy to define one's existence based on another's judgment? Frankenstein had said something about seeing his soul. Loki had heard of powers like this. Maybe it wasn't Frankenstein who saw them, but Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Could such a powerful being really see into his soul and determine that he wasn’t a monster?

"You don't see souls. He does."

Frankenstein let out a quiet chuckle, as if Loki's words had surprised him.

"I forget that I am not surrounded by people who think like most of the herd. Yes, it is my Master who hears souls."

"Why would I want to think one step ahead, when I can sit back and see six?" Loki raised one eyebrow, eyes alight. The smirk he received from Frankenstein made the mischief he had buried for what felt like a long time surface once more.

"We must spar some time," Frankenstein told him.

Loki found himself grinning back.

"As if a mortal like yourself could defeat a god."

"We will have to wait and see, godling."

With that Frankenstein left the room, leaving Loki feeling lighter then he had felt in centuries.

* * *

Frankenstein smiled as his Master entered the laboratory. Not that he could see Raizel with his back to the door and all the lab equipment in the way. Not caring that he was stopping mid sentence, he straitened and felt the other two look at him in confusion.

"Master, was there something you needed?" he asked before turning and moving towards the door. He heard the two other humans following him and could almost hear their shock and disbelief when Raizel came into view.

His Master's eyes were alight with fascination and Frankenstein could admit that he had been the same when he first saw the display of lights. 

"Isn't it a nice set up?" Frankenstein smiled on the surface while his brain was trying to work out why his Master had come to see him. It hadn't been that long, so it wasn't Frankenstein's health.

When those crimson eyes fixed him with a disapproving look, he knew he wasn't getting out of whatever his Master had fixed on.

Giving Raizel a sheepish look, Frankenstein bowed his head.

"How can I be of assistance?" He was trying to placate, even though he knew very well that this never worked.  

A sigh left his Master.

**_Frankenstein. It is almost dawn and you have told me before that normal humans require sleep._ **

_Master, he is our host, not one of the kids._

Scarlet eyes did not shift from their disapproving look. 

Frankenstein knew he was not going to get to play any more until the others had slept. Sighing, he turned to his fellow scientists. 

"Master has informed me that I can not science anymore until you two have slept."

Bruce gave him a confused look, while all Tony did was raise an eyebrow.

"Is he your keeper, Rapunzel? You best be off to bed before the clock strikes midnight."

Frankenstein grinned back. "I wish it were so, Prince Charming."

That got him a puzzled look, which made Frankenstein smirk.

"And here I though you were a genius. What I said was, until you two have slept. There was nothing about me sleeping."

"Why would he come to take you away if not to make you do his bidding?"

"Master knows very well that I can lose myself in a laboratory for weeks without it affecting my health. You more breakable humans cannot. So he is hoping that by taking me away from you, it will make you rest, which will get me back that much sooner. Taking the data from the scientist, so to speak."

Frankenstein laughed at the look of horror that fell upon Tony. Turning, Frankenstein fell into place at his Master's side as they moved towards the elevator.

He then called over his shoulder, "Make sure you sleep a minimum of four hour. Master will know if you don't."

He could feel the amusement through the bond as they both ignored Tony's complaints.  

* * *

Loki was sitting in a newly added armchair near the window, one in shades of green and black. Instead of joining him and Raizel, Frankenstein stopped by the kitchen to make tea.

They drank it in silence, all of them just enjoying the being in each other's company.

The silence was broken by the youngest of the group. 

"Is Frankenstein your real name? I have been finding it puzzling that you have only one name. As your Master has three."

Frankenstein smiled at Loki. It seemed that what he had said had helped. He hoped the godling continued to make improvements in the days to come.

"It is the name I have gone by for the longest time. Shall I pronounce it how your brother Thor pronounced his?"

That got him a puzzled look from his Master as well as the little godling. 

"Franken son of Stein. My family worked with stone, buildings and other stone craft, so our last name means "rock." I combined my names to keep others from guessing my past while still respecting our family history. The people I was hiding from decided to use my name in a book when they got a whisper that I was still alive. You should read it so that what Tony says in jest doesn't go over your head."

Frankenstein could feel worry and concern coming through the bond, but he kept his eyes fixed on Loki. He could almost see the thoughts, like Loki was trying to put a puzzle together.

"There is a copy of it on both of your Starkpads," came the voice of Jarvis. "Or if you wish, I can order you a hard copy."  
  
There was a swirl of green in Loki's hands and then a blink later, a tablet was resting in them. The cover of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein was emblazoned on the screen.

Frankenstein looked to his Master and was rewarded when Raizel gave him a small smile.


End file.
